<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Sirius by MoonyM77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780787">Love, Sirius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyM77/pseuds/MoonyM77'>MoonyM77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think?, M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Modern AU, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Pining, Slow Burn, Wolfstar AU, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyM77/pseuds/MoonyM77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black has already had the most unfortunate upbringing anyone could imagine, he didn't plan on adding his sexual orientation to the list of reasons why he's a disappointment to his family. That was until a post on the school's anonymous confessions instagram account changes everything. </p><p>This is HEAVILY based off Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda by Becky Albertalli (as well as the movie adaptation Love, Simon), so although I'm changing most of the aspects regarding the events so that the story fits what I believe would happen with the Marauders, the major plot points are remaining (mostly) the same. So if you haven't read the book or watched the movie and you do not wish to have it spoiled for you, do not read this book!!! If you haven't and you honestly don't care, then proceed I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I starting another fic even though I already have another one that I never update? Yes. Will I most likely forget to write either of them for weeks? Also yes. </p><p>Anyways enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>_hogwarts.secrets</b> </p><p> </p><p>I feel like my life is like the ocean. Some days I’m treading through shallow water, my secrets only being present like the uncomfortable feeling of wet socks. Others, it’s like I’m slowly drowning in the deep abyss, like I’m being overwhelmed with no ability to call for help. All because nobody knows that I’m gay.</p><p> </p><p><b>_hogwarts.secrets </b>submitted by werewolves.of.london@gmail.com </p><p>View all 15 comments </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please ignore my very cheesy and very bad metaphor. I'm not very creative, as you can see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>FROM:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> August 31 at 11:57 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> hey</p><p>Dear anonymous person from the hogwarts secrets instagram account,</p><p>I’ve tried to write this email a total of 7 times now and I can’t seem to come up with the right words to describe what I want to say. I have no idea who you are, or if you even go to hogwarts, I mean you could have just found the instagram and thought it would be a good place to vent right? They didn’t explicitly state that it had to be students only. Or if you are a student, who says it’s not a joke? We all know half of the things posted are completely made up, or at least a big stretch from the truth. Either way, on the off chance that you are in fact a Hogwarts student and this was in fact a real confession, I just wanted to, I don’t know, reach out? I guess? I actually related to your post a lot. I know how it feels to act perfectly fine one day and be suffocated by your secrets the next.</p><p>None of my friends know that I’m gay either.</p><p>I totally understand if you don’t reply, I probably completely overstepped by sending this, but I just thought that it would be nice to talk to somebody else going through the same thing.</p><p>(P.S. This is an email that I created solely for the purpose of emailing you, so if you are in fact someone who wrote the post as a joke, don’t go trying to out me by exposing my email I’ve thought ahead ;) )</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 3 at 7:49 AM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Hi blackdog0311.</p><p>Wow, I didn’t actually expect anyone to even be interested in my post. If I’m being honest, I wrote it in a half assed attempt to vent while drunk after a night out with my mates. I completely forgot that I had even submitted it until I saw it was posted, and DMing the account asking them to take it down would just do more damage as it would reveal my identity. I wasn’t even sure if I was going to reply to your email either, seeing as you could just as well be some arsehole from school playing some sick joke on me (the idea didn’t even occur to me until you mentioned it, so blame yourself for my being paranoid).</p><p>First of all, to answer your concerns, I am in fact a student at Hogwarts, but that's all I’m going to give you. For now at least. I do think it would be nice for us to talk, seeing as we’re both seemingly completely alone when it comes to the being gay secret, but I’m not quite ready to reveal my identity.</p><p>In the meantime, you can call me Moony.</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 3 at 10:23 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Hey Moony!</p><p>I was starting to think I’d never hear back from you! I totally understand what you mean, about wanting to be careful with your identity. You don’t know who I am, and I know how some of the pricks at our school can be. I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it that I’m not one of them.</p><p>I guess in a way, it might be better like this. No identities means no pressure, right? We can just vent without any worries of judgement. It’s weird to think about how we most likely know each other in real life though. Hogwarts isn’t THAT big of a school, so we had to have crossed paths at some point. Unless you’re one of the first years. If that’s the case then I feel completely weirded out by all of this and I will proceed to stop emailing you immediately. As a seventeen year old, I would rather not be intensely discussing my sexual orientation with an eleven year old.</p><p>-Padfoot (not my real name either, obviously, but you have to call me something right?)</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 3 at 11:02 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Luckily enough for the both of us, I’m seventeen as well. No need to fret over accidentally going into too much detail with an eleven year old. The age possibility didn’t even cross my mind if I’m being honest. I kind of just assumed that anyone younger than thirteen were still young enough to be outside playing with dirt. It’s crazy how technologically advanced children are getting these days and how many of them are acting older than their age. I’m almost 99% sure that over half of the posts on Hogwarts Secrets are from the first and second years. I swear when I was their age the only thing I was worried about was whether or not I was going to beat my friends at Super Smash Bros.</p><p>So, do you have any reason as to why you haven’t come out yet? For me it’s kind of like a back and forth between want to and not wanting to. One day I’ll be bursting at the seams just wanting to yell it to the world, and the next I feel like I need to keep it to myself, even just for a little while longer. I don’t even know why I’m so scared. I know that my parents would be supportive, just like they are with everything I do, and I also know that my friends wouldn’t mind at all. It’s just, hard, you know? Like the second I say it everything in my life will change, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.</p><p>-Moony</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 4 at 1:57 AM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Perfect. Great to know that I’m not traumatizing some child. Knowing that we’re both seventeen just makes me even more convinced that we probably know each other somehow. Although I’m not friends with everyone in our year, I’ve definitely interacted with everyone at least once. I’m really starting to hope I don’t actually hate you in real life, because that would be a huge bummer when we finally meet. Not that I would actually say anything, I’m pretty non confrontational unless you’ve really done something to piss me off (It’s rare, but I’ve actually gotten to that point of punching someone before.)</p><p>I totally know what you mean about kids growing up so fast these days. I was babysitting my cousins five year old daughter over the summer and all she wanted to do was play games on my phone. She even managed to unlock it herself and find where all of my games were. When I was her age I was eating dirt!!</p><p>I guess the reason why I haven’t come out yet is pretty much the same as yours. All of my friends would be 100% supportive. My parents however, not so much. That's not the reason why I haven’t though, my parents are dicks about everything so I’d probably just come out if it meant annoying them more. For me it’s less of a back and forth and more of a simultaneous feeling. Like, I both want to come out and stay in the closet at the same time all the time. It gets a little exhausting, really, but I’m just so used to always being an open book that it feels nice to have at least this one secret. Or maybe I’m just extremely indecisive. Who knows?</p><p>So what kind of stuff do you do after class?</p><p>-Padfoot</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 5 at 7:31 AM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>You’ve definitely got me curious about who you actually are now, but worry not, I don’t have anyone that I hate so the odds of us hating each other in real life are very slim. Unless you actually hate me? God, that would be embarrassing. I feel like I probably would be that guy, the one who doesn’t hate anyone but is hated by everyone and doesn’t actually know it? At least I haven’t been punched before, so that’s a good sign.</p><p>Maybe I’m just indecisive too. Now that I think about it, almost everything in my life is a constant back and forth of should I or should I not. Should I eat that extra piece of chocolate even though I’ve already eaten ten, or should I stop before I make myself sick? (FYI, nine out of ten times I take the extra piece… and maybe even an extra after that.) Even just replying to your email was a constant back and forth for days.</p><p>If you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about any of my extracurriculars just yet. I just really like the anonymity of this all right now. Please don’t be mad.</p><p>-Moony</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 5 at 5:50 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Well Moony, if you’re anything like you are in these emails in real life, you definitely aren’t one of those guys. Mysteriously cute guys who make metaphors about their lives and who’s only source of sustainability is chocolate are kind of just automatically likable, you know?</p><p>Don’t worry Moony, I don’t hate you at all. I completely understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me about your extracurriculars. (Though, I’m getting the very strong feeling that you might be a part of Professor Flitwick’s glee club. Not as a singer of course, one of those people who sway in the background and smile the whole time. You just give off that vibe.) It’s just so much easier to open up to someone who actually knows nothing about you.</p><p>-Padfoot</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 5 at 7:03 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>That’s great to hear! I was actually stressed out that all of my friends secretly hated me, but now knowing that I am an exception to the rule is such a relief.</p><p>And how did you know about my time in the glee club? Flitwick says I’m the best sway-er that he’s ever seen in his time teaching at Hogwarts. He reckons I could even go pro. I think it might be my calling. One day you’ll see my name in stars, just you wait.</p><p>I totally understand what you mean about it being easier to open up to a stranger. We’ve only been talking for a few days and I’ve already told you things that I haven’t told my best mate. It feels nice to finally tell someone these things, someone that isn’t the family cat, of course. I’m glad I decided to answer your email.</p><p>-Moony</p><p>***</p><p><strong>FROM:</strong> blackdog0311@gmail.com<br/><strong>TO:</strong> werewolves.of.london@gmail.com<br/><strong>DATE:</strong> September 5 at 11:59 PM<br/><strong>SUBJECT:</strong> Re: hey</p><p>Wow. I can relate to everything you just said. I already feel like I can tell you things that I haven’t told my best mate either. Or my other mate… Or my OTHER mate. (I have a lot of best mates okay, leave me alone.) I agree that a part of it is the anonymity, but weirdly enough I feel like we get each other on a different level. Is it too early to say that? Your instagram post was just everything I’ve been feeling these past few months finally put into words. It’s like you can see into my soul.</p><p>-Padfoot</p><p>P.S. I’m really glad you decided to answer my email too :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying out first person point of view for once. If it's too bad please just let me know and I'll change it back to third.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a weirdly subtle conversation. I almost didn’t realise what was happening. </p>
<p>It was in between classes. I was sitting alone at one of the tables in the great hall, doodling in my sketchbook to pass the time when Severus Snape and his greasy ass hair made his way across the hall and took a seat on the bench across from me. </p>
<p>“I read your emails.”</p>
<p>“What?” I drop my pencil and look up.</p>
<p>“Not on purpose obviously. Well, maybe partially on purpose. I was in the library using the computer after you, and when I pulled up gmail it was already logged into your account. It’s not my fault you forgot to log out.”</p>
<p>“You read my emails?” I repeated. I felt anger rising up inside of me.</p>
<p>This was exactly one of the situations I was telling Moony about. Any moment now I feel like I’m going to lose control and just clock Snape square in the face. </p>
<p>“Yes, Black. Can you get it through your thick skull or do you need me to repeat it again? I read your emails.” This is when he actually began to smile. “I think you’d be interested in knowing that my cousin is gay.”</p>
<p>“No, Snivellus, that wouldn’t interest me. Why would you say that?” I spat, clutching my pen so hard it could shatter under the pressure at any moment. </p>
<p>“Calm down, Black. I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t give a fuck who you take to bed, I didn’t like you before I knew you were gay, so the being gay thing doesn’t really change much for me. You’re still an arrogant prat.”</p>
<p>I don’t even know how to answer. <em> I’m </em>the arrogant prat? Yeah, definitely. Snivellus has got to sort out his priorities. </p>
<p>“Anyways, I’m guessing you don’t want people knowing.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. So I’d really appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut.”</p>
<p>This was only half true. I mean, I’m not exactly keen on my family finding out, but it’s not like they have any control over me anymore. My friends would be overly supportive. In fact, other than the odd one or two Slytherins, I’m pretty sure the whole school would be supportive.</p>
<p>The thing is, I don’t know what this would mean for Moony. </p>
<p>Moony is such a private person. He has been doing everything in his power to make sure that I don’t know his true identity, and I’m someone who he trusts. If Snape were to tell everyone about my emails and out me, he would be outing Moony at the same time. I could never do that to him. He would have never been this careless. </p>
<p>“Whatever. It’s not like I’m going to show anyone.” He says.</p>
<p>For a minute, relief washes over me. Then it hit me. </p>
<p>“What the fuck do you mean ‘show anyone’?”</p>
<p>He stayed silent as he ran his hand through his greasy hair. A fucking smirk plastered across his stupid face.</p>
<p>“<em>Tell me you didn’t screenshot my fucking emails. </em>”</p>
<p>“Well,” he starts “You’re friends with Lily, right? Lily Evans?”</p>
<p>“What does Lily have to do with that fact that you screenshotted my private emails?!”</p>
<p>“I guess, I was just hoping you’d talk to her for me.”</p>
<p>I’m almost laughing “And what? Tell her you’re not the same guy? That you’ve changed after you completely fucked her over for years? Not gonna happen. What are you going to do if I don’t? You’re going to leak my emails?”</p>
<p>I actually am laughing now. Laughing because of how utterly ridiculous this all is. Except he wasn’t laughing. There he sat, with the same stupid smirk on his face. Out of all the people who could have found my emails, it just had to be Snape. I mean, I always knew he was a little snake, poking his nose into places he had no business being. But not once did I think he could do any real damage. </p>
<p>“You’re really making me do this?”</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not like that. I’m not making you do anything. I just like this girl and you’re in the position to be able to help me win her back.”</p>
<p>“And what if I don’t? You’re going to put it on the fucking Instagram?”</p>
<p>God, that’s exactly what I needed. The whole school would find out instantly. </p>
<p>Snape stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“Mr. Snape and Mr. Black.” Professor McGonagall’s voice called from the front of the Great Hall. “Unless you both plan on spending the evening with Mr. Filch, I suggest you both get to class.” </p>
<p>“Just think about it.” Snape mutters before picking up his books and walking out of the hall.</p>
<p>After class, I was not in the mood to be dealing with my roommates, so I took my time walking back to the dorms. It’s not that I don’t like them. No, they’re all my best friends. James, Remus and Peter. It’s just becoming increasingly more and more exhausting to hide from them, and after my earlier encounter with Snape, I needed a break. </p>
<p>I plugged in my earphones and opened up Spotify, pressing shuffle on my newest playlist. Soon, the soothing sounds of Bowie filled my ears as I walked, wandering around the large castle-like campus. But even that can’t cheer me up. All I can think about is Severus. Fucking. Snape. </p>
<p>Eventually, I make my way back to the Gryffindor dorms. Before I even reach the door, I can already hear the shouts coming out of my shared room and a sense of familiarity washes over me. </p>
<p>At least this hasn’t changed. Yet. </p>
<p>Before I even make it fully into the room, James stops mid conversation.</p>
<p>“Sirius! Where the hell have you been, mate? We’re trying to plan our first big prank of the year!” </p>
<p>“Well by all means, don’t let me stop you. Continue!” I smile and make my way over to my bed, sitting cross legged and listening intently as James and Peter eagerly fill me on the Marauder’s next big mission, Remus looking up from his book every so often to correct them and tell them whether or not a certain part of their plan was going to work. </p>
<p>They tell me all about how our attack on our next victim (Professor Slughorn, obviously, he’s the easiest target.) is going to pan out. Their plan was originally to release 100 slugs - creative, I know -  into his classroom over the weekend, but that idea was shot down pretty quickly when the issue of how they were going to get the slugs on such short notice.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we just keep that idea for later on in the year and start off small? We can’t go all out for our first one.” I suggested.</p>
<p>“That’s what I tried to tell them Sirius, but there’s no talking sense into either of them once they get an idea in their head.” Remus sighed, his eyes still glued to his book as he popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. “Just like, cover everything on his desk in Vaseline. His grubby hands won’t be able to hold anything. It’s not very eventful but at least it’s something we haven’t done before.”</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and flopped back on my bed as James and Peter started debating the new idea. Moments like these made me feel like nothing had changed. No secrets. No blackmail. It was all stupid and perfect.</p>
<p>“I mean it’s not a bad idea, but where are we going to get all the Vaseline from?” Peter spoke up.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of that left over.” James states.</p>
<p>“Gross, Potter. We did not need to know about what you do in your bed when the curtains are closed.”</p>
<p>“Pete, no! It’s not like that.”</p>
<p>Remus and I look at each other, both trying to hold in our laughs as James and Peter continued their bickering. </p>
<p>Long after Remus turned his attention back to his book, my gaze still lingered. Remus had to have been the most perfect boy I’d ever met. He had been since the day we first met back in first year. I thought it was just a phase, but the older we got the more my feelings grew. The only problem was, I had a policy for not falling for straight guys, and Remus was most definitely straight. That, and he wasn’t Moony.</p>
<p>This was when I decided that I’d help Snape. As unfortunate as it was, helping him would ensure that both mine and Moony’s identities would remain a secret. Maintaining Moony’s trust was exactly what I needed to make sure I would stop falling for my best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>